Angel and Devil
by Enma Ai Saya
Summary: Una serie di songfiction sulla coppie HarryDraco. La storia d'amore di un angelo e di un diavolo raccontata attraverso i loro occhi. R&R, please, è la mia prima ff su questo sito!
1. Default Chapter

Titolo: Colorblind Scritta da: Lady Marmalade Pairing: Harry/Draco Rating: R o VM14 Riassunto: Draco e il suo amore assoluto ed incondizionato per Harry. Genere: Romantico Tipo: Songfiction. Warning: SLASH. Note dell'autrice: il titolo e la canzone che appaiono in questa ff sono tratti da "Colorblind" dei Counting Crowns. È un POV di Draco, che forse apparirà un po' OOC, ma è così che me lo immagino. Dedicata a: al mio ragazzo Alessandro, che amo da morire, a Jex, a Cantante Famosa e alla mia beta reader, Chiara, che adora questa canzone. SPERO VI PIACCIA E COMMENTATE!!!!  
  
Colorblind  
  
I am colorblind  
  
Coffee black and egg white  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am...  
  
Stai dormendo, come sei bello quando dormi, Harry; sei perfetto, con la testa appoggiata contro il mio petto, il tuo respiro caldo mi accarezza dolcemente il petto nudo, vorrei rimanere così per sempre, vorrei che il tempo non passasse mai, che si fermasse per permettermi di amarti, per permettermi di renderti felice, finché avrò vita, finché mi vorrai accanto a te.  
  
Non so come ho cominciato ad amarti e quando, ma adesso non posso più farne a meno, sei la mia vita Potter, la mia vita, mio adorato Sfregiato, prima ti chiamavo così in senso dispregiativo, adesso quando ti chiamo così sorridi e i tuoi occhi verdi si illuminano di quella luce che solo io so far nascere al loro interno.  
  
Taffy stuck, tongue tied  
  
Stuttered shook and uptight  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am... fine  
  
Ti accarezzo i capelli arruffati e passo un dito sulla tua cicatrice, ti muovi nel sonno e ti stringi ancora di più a me, al mio corpo che non chiede altro che questo, di essere unito al tuo per l'eternità, una cosa sola, una sola anima, perché è questo che siamo, è questo che siamo sempre stati, una cosa sola, nell'odio come nell'amore. Ci siamo sempre voluti, ci siamo sempre cercati, due opposti che si attraevano come due pianeti, a cui l'universo sembrava troppo grande e vuoto per affrontarlo da soli. Abbiamo avuto tutti contro, i tuoi amici, la mia famiglia eppure siamo qui, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.  
  
I am covered in skin  
  
No one gets to come in  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
I am folded,  
  
and unfolded,  
  
and unfolding  
  
I am...  
  
Aprì gli occhi, lentamente, come solo tu sia fare, mi guardi con quello sguardo che è riuscito a sciogliere il mio cuore di ghiaccio, che è riuscito a scaldare la mia pelle fredda e che ha donato pace alla mia anima dannata. Ti accarezzo il viso con la punta delle dita, ti piace quando lo faccio, lo so, poi la faccio scorrere sul tuo torace perfetto e ti sento sospirare; faccio risalire la mano e ti accarezzo la testa, non resisti e mi baci. Dio come ho fatto a vivere per tutto questo tempo senza di te, senza il sapore delle tue labbra, senza il profumo della tua pelle, senza la sensazione del mio corpo schiacciato contro il tuo? Dimmelo, Harry, perché io non lo so, non voglio saperlo, mi basta sapere che ora ci sei, e sei qui per me. La tua lingua accarezza la mia ed esplora la mia bocca, come se fosse la prima volta che ha il privilegio di entrarvi. Poi ti stacchi e mi sorridi. - ti amo, Draco. -sussurri dolcemente al mio orecchio. - anche io, Sfregiato!- Sorrisi contro la mia spalla, e cominci a lasciarmi piccoli baci sul collo e sul petto, soffermandoti sui capezzoli, ormai sai dove toccare, conosci il mio corpo e le sue reazioni meglio di me. Amami Harry, amami per sempre amami finché avrai forza, amami per tutta la vita, salvami, riportami alla luce, fammi respirare di nuovo l'aria fresca della superficie, perché l'ombra e l'aria velenosa dell'Inferno in cui sono caduto mi stanno uccidendo. Mi baci sull'avambraccio, dove a fuoco è impresso il Dark Mark, mi hai perdonato anche questo; forse non merito tanto, non ne sono degno, ma a te non importa, mi hai perdonato, mi hai amato per quello che sono. E io sono tuo.  
  
Colorblind  
  
Coffee black and egg white  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am... fine  
  
I am....fine  
  
I am fine  
  
Torni a baciare le mie labbra, poi ti accoccoli di nuovo tra le mie braccia, come se fossero il tuo rifugio più sicuro. Ti bacio sulla fronte, sento il tuo calore contro il mio corpo, ne ho bisogno altrimenti potrei morire assiderato nel freddo intenso che c'è nel mio cuore e che tu, con la tua sola presenza riesci a scaldare. Sono cieco, Harry, e tu sei i miei occhi. Sono sordo, Harry, e tue sei le mie orecchie. Sono muto, Harry, e tu sei la mia voce. Sto male, Harry, e tu sei la mia cura.  
  
Sto per morire, Harry, e tu, solo tu, sei la mia vita.  
  
The End. 


	2. My Immortal

Titolo: My Immortal Scritta: Lady Marmalade Pairing: Harry/Draco Rating: R o Vm14 Riassunto: Harry e la sua personale dichiarazione di amore a Draco. Genere: Romantico Tipo: songfiction Warning: Slash Note dell'autrice: titolo e canzone sono tratti da "My Immortal" degli Evanescence. È un POV di Harry. È un po' più fisica di quella di Draco, mi sono soffermata di più su quello che Harry prova nello stare a contatto con Draco. Dedicata: ad Alessandro, a Jex, a Cantante Famosa e alla mia beta reader Chiara che sopporta, legge e corregge tutte le mie ff. Grazie a: LadyofShadow, grazie miiiiiiille!!!!!  
  
My Immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
Sei sdraiato con me sul divano, la testa appoggiata sul mio petto, il fuoco del caminetto crea sui tuoi capelli dorati dei giochi di luce meravigliosi.  
  
Meravigliosi come te. Fuori sta nevicando e tutto è freddo e triste, come lo ero io prima di incontrarti, prima di amarti, prima di scoprire che anche tu mi ami. Avevo perso tutto, Draco, i miei genitori, Sirius che era l'unica persona che mi avesse fatto sentire parte di una famiglia; avevo perso ogni speranza ed ero sprofondato nel buio, ma tu mi hai salvato e hai allontanato le tenebre dal mio cuore. Se sapessi quanto ho sofferto, Draco, se sapessi quante volte ho pensato di farla finita, per smettere di soffrire, per smettere di consumarmi nel mio immenso dolore e nei miei sensi di colpa. Ma tu me l'hai impedito, ricordo come se fosse ieri quella notte sulla North Tower, quando mi hai detto per la prima volta "ti amo". Ero pronto a buttarmi, Draco, se tu fossi arrivato un secondo più tardi sarei morto, invece sei venuto e mi hai salvato.  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Quante volte ho pensato di odiarti, di disprezzarti, quante volte avrei voluto eliminarti dal mio mondo, cancellarti dalla mia vita, ma come avrei potuto farlo, visto che sei tu la mia vita? Tutti ci hanno voltato le spalle, amore mio, tutti ci hanno allontanato come fossimo dei lebbrosi da cui stare lontani per non essere infettati dal loro terribile morbo, beh se la mia malattia sei tu, allora spero di non guarire mai. Tuo padre ti ha diseredato dopo che te ne sei andato di casa, i miei amici mi hanno abbandonato, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per loro; siamo sempre stati soli, amore mio, soli con il nostro amore. Quando sei diventato un Death Eater mi sono sentito morire, tu, l'unica persona che amavo era diventato di nuovo mio nemico? Poi ti sei reso conto del tuo errore e sei tornato da me, come avrei potuto non perdonarti, come avrei potuto sbatterti la porta in faccia? Non avrei mai potuto perché ti amo.  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd Scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Quante volte ho pianto e tu hai asciugato le mie lacrime? Tante, Draco, forse troppe, ma tu non mi hai mai abbandonato. Quante volte ho sentito crescere in me una paura e un'angoscia, così grandi e terribili da schiacciarmi e soffocarmi e sei venuto in mio aiuto e le hai scacciate con un bacio? Tante, amore mio, così tante volte che mi sembra impossibile poterti stringere ancora a me, poter sentire ancora il tuo calore. Ti muovi dolcemente sopra di me, mi guardi negli occhi, i tuoi meravigliosi occhi di ghiaccio che prima mi gelavano il sangue, ora mi scaldano il cuore. - a cosa pensi, Sfregiato?-sussurri prima di baciarmi sul collo. - a tante cose. -ti rispondo, mentre le tue dita d'alabastro mi sbottonano la camicia. - ci sono anche io tra queste "cose"?-Dio! Quanto sai renderla maliziosa quella voce! Mi viene voglia di saltarti addosso. - è possibile. -le tue labbra cominciano a muoversi sul mio petto, ormai libero dalla camicia, non riesco a trattenere un gemito. Sei diventato la mia droga, Draco, e io non voglio liberarmi da questa dipendenza, anzi ne voglio di più, voglio un'overdose di te, un'overdose dei tuoi baci, delle tue carezze, del tuo profumo. - e adesso? Ci sono nei tuoi pensieri?-mi sussurri leggermente ansante, ti accarezzo il viso. - tu ci sei sempre. - Ti mordi il labbro e sorridi, sei così maledettamente bello quando lo fai. Ti amo da morire, maledetto diavolo.  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Le tue labbra si posano sulle mie in un incastro perfetto, voglio di più, ne ho bisogno altrimenti rischio di impazzire. Mi metto seduto e le tue mani mi accarezzano la schiena, ho bisogno di sentire la tua pelle, non posso accontentarmi delle tue mani, voglio tutto di te. Ti sfilo il maglione e ti senti rabbrividire per il freddo, questa sarà anche bellissima, ma è terribilmente fredda, gemi quando le mie dita accarezzano la tua pelle bianca. E li sento aumentare quando alle dita sostituisco la bocca, che posa delicati baci sulla tua pelle che mi sembra velluto, le tue mani mi accarezzano i capelli e cercano di convincermi a proseguire verso il basso. Quando arrivo ad un dei capezzoli ed inizio a succhiare, inarchi la schiena verso le mie labbra, gemi più forte e io succhio il tuo capezzolo finché non lo sento indurirsi sotto i miei tocchi. I tuoi gemiti e i tuoi sussurri mi sembrano la musica più bella che abbia mai sentito e sono tutti per me, solo per me. Tu sei mio, soltanto mio, nessun altro ti conosce come me e nessuno mi conosce così bene quanto te. Alzo il viso per guardarti, sei così bello che non resisto e sorrido, tu mi rispondi, curvando sensualmente le tue labbra rosse, continuando ad accarezzarmi la testa. - beh? Hai già finito?-mi provochi e sai che alle provocazioni rispondo sempre. - ho appena cominciato. -poi ti faccio sdraiare sotto di me. Sorridi di nuovo e passi la lingua selle mia labbra, poi appanni i miei occhiali con il respiro e mi togli. - quando ridi sei ancora più bello, è come se tutto il viso ti s'illuminasse ed è così raro vederti ridere. - - lo pensi sul serio?-dici continuando a leccare le mie labbra. - si. -ti bacio con tutta la passione di cui sono capace, vorrei restare incollato alle tue labbra per sempre, voglio essere unito a te per l'eternità.  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd Scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
- mi ami?-mi chiedi leggermente ansante. - se ti amo? Amore è una parola troppo piccola rispetto a quello che provo per te, tu sei tutto quello che io non sarò mai, sei tutto quello che voglio dalla vita. Sei la mia luce nelle tenebre, la mia ancora di salvezza in mezzo alla tempesta, sei la cosa più preziosa che ho. Non posso più vivere senza di te, non riuscirei a farlo, sei la mia droga, ma tu sei la dipendenza più dolce che si possa avere. Ti amo oltre ogni immaginazione, Draco. - Una lacrima scende dai tuoi occhi, ma tu continui a sorridere. Resterò con te per sempre, ti amerò per sempre. Sei la mia vita, sei la mia immortalità. Sei il mio unico e adorato Immortale.  
  
The End. 


	3. You Cry His Name

Titolo: You Cry His Name Scritta da: Lady Marmalade Pairing: Harry/Draco Rating: NC-17 o VM18 Riassunto: lacrime soffocate e nomi sussurrati nella notte. Genere: Drammatico/Romantico Tipo: Songfiction Warning: slash, violenza e temi riguardanti il suicidio e slash molto esplicito Note dell'autrice: la canzone è di Beth Orton e si intitola "She cries your Name". So che probabilmente non la conoscete, ma vi assicuro che è molto bella. Il narratore è esterno, ma parla delle sensazioni di Draco. È un po' più forte delle altre, spero non vi sconvolga. So che è un tema banale quello che affronto in questa ff, ma e me piaceva molto, quindi ho scritto quello che sentivo. Dedicata: in particolare ad Andrea. TVTB!!!! Alla mia beta reader, Kiara, che voleva ammazzarmi perché quando le ho inviato questa ff era scritta tutta con il colore rosa e lei lo odia!!!!! SCUSA PERSY (lei è una grande fan di Matrix e uno dei suoi personaggi preferiti è Persephone)!!!! Grazie a: TurkishAngora e a Tan'Hayk  
  
You Cry His Name  
  
Falling from the western selves To find yourself alone again Wonderin where you have been  
  
Cammini lentamente per i corridoi bui di Hogwarts e sembra quasi che tu stia andando al patibolo tanto sono lenti e pesanti i tuoi passi; tieni gli occhi bassi e osservi il pavimento di pietra scorrere sempre uguale sotto i tuoi piedi e cerchi di contare i tuoi passi, ma puntualmente, dopo i primi venti ci rinunci. Pensi a lui, come sempre del resto, e ti tormenti pensando che per quanto tu possa pregare e sperare lui non sarà mai tuo. Lui non ti ama, non ti amerà mai, anzi ti odia. Non ha bisogno di te, ha i suoi amici e tu non gli servi, e la tua presenza p sgradita ai suoi occhi. Ti disprezza. Ma lui serve a te, hai un bisogno assoluto di lui, dei suoi occhi di smeraldo, dei suoi capelli arruffati, della piccola e sottile cicatrice a forma di saetta che ha sulla fronte. Si, lui ti serve perché senza di lui non riesci a respirare, non riesci pensare, non riesci neppure a vivere senza di lui. Ma tu non sei degno del suo amore, non sei degno di stargli accanto, non meriti neanche il suo odio. Non sei degno neppure di sussurrare il suo nome tra le lacrime, di notte quando sei solo e nessuno può vederti, eppure lo fai sempre anche se sai che non serve. Ogni notte, ti rintani nella East Tower e piangi, piangi per lui, piangi sussurrando il suo nome come un mantra, come una preghiera che rivolgi al vuoto e alla tua solitudine. È per lui che piangi e ti consumi, è per lui che stai uccidendo la tua anima, è lei che cammina con passo lento e pesante nei corridoi bui di Hogwarts, è lei che trascini verso il luogo del suo supplizio notturno. Anche adesso stai piangendo e non sei neanche arrivato alla East Tower, non hai neanche più la decenza di aspettare di essere da solo per dare sfogo al tuo pianto pieno di dolore e frustrazione, di rabbia e passione, di odio e di amore.  
  
Your lonely voice Calls across the star lit coast Reaching out to be seen  
  
Ti vergogni di te stesso, di quello che sei diventato, di quello che lui ti ha fatto diventare e ti odi, e lo odi per tutto il male che ti ha fatto, che ti sta facendo e che continuerà a farti, ma nonostante ciò riesci a liberarti di lui, del bisogno che hai di lui, o semplicemente non vuoi. Ah, se tuo padre sapesse in che stato ti sei ridotto per lui, per Harry Potter! La persona che fin da piccolo ti hanno insegnato ad odiare e a disprezzare, me tu lo ami e non puoi farci niente. Puoi solo continuare a piangere silenziosamente il suo nome nel silenzio e nell'oscurità delle tue notti insonni e tormentate, piene di fantasmi e di desideri inconfessabili. E il pensiero di quello che potrebbe dire tuo padre diventa più pressante mentre ti avvicini alla torre, al luogo in cui passerai la notte in lacrime, sussurrando il suo dolce e maledetto nome. Tuo padre si vergognerebbe di te, si vergognerebbe di averti come figlio e forse, pensi, avrebbe ragione. Del resto ti odio anche tu, perché non dovrebbero farlo gli altri?  
  
She cries your name Three times again She cries your name How long can this love remain?  
  
Poi un suono strano ed inaspettato raggiunge le tue orecchie, qualcuno ha raggiunto l'East Tower prima di te. Puoi sentire i suoi singhiozzi, il suo pianto soffocato così simile al tuo, un dolore identico a quello che lacera il tuo cuore come un pugnale che, invece di essere estratto, viene conficcato ancora più in profondità con crudeltà e rabbia. Apri la porta appena, per vedere che è che sta piangendo e per un istante vorresti non averlo mai fatto. Perché è lui, è Harry. Il suo mantello è buttato a terra, in maniera scomposta, e lui è seduto sul davanzale, la luna lo illumina con la sua flebile luce, rendendo la sua sagoma quasi sfocata. Il suo corpo, quel corpo che tu desideri con tutto te stesso, è scosso dai singhiozzi, le sue spalle si sollevano spasmodicamente e lui dondola pericolosamente avanti e indietro. Vorresti dire qualcosa, ma temi di rovinare quel momento perfetto, ancora una volta ti comporta come un vigliacco, Draco. Ti perdi nei suoi movimenti, nel suo corpo, in lui, come sempre. Sei debole, sei succube di lui, anche se lui non lo immagina. Adesso si è fermato, la sua oscillazione si è bruscamente e tu trasali. Si sporge ancora di più, e allora capisci cosa ci fa lì. Non vuole piangere in un luogo appartato, vuole farla finita. Hai paura, cominci a tremare, fa qualcosa! Prima che sia tardi. Sta per cadere e tu scatti in avanti. - NO!-urli trattenendolo con forza.  
  
Cut beneath the surface screen Of what we say and what we seem Is a truth to be seen? She keeps cryin out your name But her scream sounds the same How fickle fate can be...  
  
Lui si volta bruscamente verso di te e i suoi occhi di smeraldo incontrano i tuoi e senti che le forze ti vengono meno. È sorpreso e anche tu lo sei, ti senti stupido. - Malfoy? Cosa ci fai qui?-ti chiede con la voce ancora piena di lacrime non piante. - e tu, allora? cosa volevi fare?-continui a stringerlo a te. - non sono affari tuoi! E ora vattene!-fa per voltarsi di nuovo verso il vuoto e tu esplodi. - NO!-urli, come se stessi sputando del veleno. - come?- - io non me ne vado. Non posso. - - perché cosa ti trattiene?-anche se le sue parole sono crudeli la sua voce è fragile. - tu. Sei tu che mi trattieni. -non vuoi più fermarti adesso, hai cominciato e finirai. Se deve andare male, che vada male del tutto! - io? E perché?- - perché ti amo. - Ti guarda come se tu avessi pronunciato il più terribile degli anatemi, con uno sguardo misto di stupore e... felicità! Sì stupido, è felice! Non fermarti continua! - tu cosa?- - hai capito bene, Potter, io ti amo! Ti amo e non posso più fare finta di niente, non posso continuare a fare finta di odiarti quando vorrei prenderti, sbatterti contro il muro e baciarti così tanto da provare dolore! Non posso continuare a piangere il tuo nome tutte le notti, non posso continuare così, non riesco più a vivere io...-ma non finirai mai questa frase, perché lui ha appoggiato le sue labbra morbide e invitanti sulle tue. Dio, sono come le immaginavi, soffici e delicate, calde e perfette sulle tue come mai lo saranno quello di qualunque altra persona al mondo. Aprì la bocca e accogli la sua lingua. Sembra fatta per stare nella tua bocca, per esplorarla e accarezzare la tua lingua implorante di nuove carezze e di nuove sensazioni mai provate.  
  
She cries your name Three times again She cries your name How long can this love remain?  
  
Lo fai stendere sotto di te e senti per la prima volta il calore del suo corpo contro il tuo, le sue dita ti sbottonano la camicia e mettono in mostra il tuo petto nudo, e le tue dita fanno lo stesso, bramose e febbricitanti. - Draco...-sussurra, mentre le tue labbra accarezzano la sua pelle e la assaporano. - mmh?- - anche io ti amo. Salvami, amore mio, salvami. Non voglio cadere nel vuoto. Amami e riportami alla vita. - - Harry...-i vostri respiro sono sincronizzati alla perfezione, come due orologi perfetti i vostri cuori battono all'unisono. Ricominci a torturare la sua pelle, che diventa sempre più calda e sudata a mano a mano che la tua lingua scende verso il basso. Poi torni a baciare le sue labbra e lui ti sbottona lentamente i pantaloni, poi te li sfila e comincia ad accarezzare la tua eccitazione attraverso la stoffa dei boxer. Senti che stai impazzendo, è lui che ti sta facendo impazzire, Harry, il tuo Harry, ti sta accarezzando, ti sta amando e tu, sciocco che non lo credevi possibile. - Harry!-gemi, quando lui ti sfila i boxer con decisione e ricomincia ad accarezzare la tua eccitazione.  
  
Birds would scream for territory Can learn to sing euphorically Give a hand time and hands ring out And there's a wasteland in your soul The burned out trees would leave you cold Leave a hand out and I'll deal  
  
I tuoi gemiti diventano più forti, e le sue carezze più veloci, i suoi occhi sono velati dall'eccitazione e tu stai perdendo il controllo. Aumenta ancora il ritmo e tu vieni nella sua mano, in un ultimo, lungo e disperato gemito. Sorride, e ti stringe a se, ti vuole solo per lui... - ti voglio solo per me...- Adesso non dovrai più piangere il suo nome nel cuore della notte... - adesso non dovrai più piangere il mio nome nel cuore della notte... - Lui ti ama... - io ti amo...- E anche tu lo ami... - anche io ti amo. - I pianti notturni sono finiti, è finita tutta la sofferenza, è finita la via crucis della tua anima, ora puoi sorridere. Lui ti ama, lui ti ama.  
  
She cries your name Twelve times again She cries your name How long can this love remain?  
  
The End 


End file.
